Birthday Sadness
by Akaatje
Summary: It's not as bad as it sounds, just read. You'll see P ps: This is my first fanfiction!


Happy Birthday!

You are just standing there. You're not smiling, singing, dancing and all the other things you're suppose to do on your birthday. You're just staring in front of you, where nothing can be seen. Except threes and stuff like that. But why aren't you happy? It's your birthday. And you, Tyson Granger, are supposed to be your annoying, happy self. But you're not. And I wonder. What could make you sad on a day like this? It cannot be your friends. They are waiting for you to come inside, for your surprise party. Everyone from the team is here, Ray, Max, Chief even Hillary. Could it have something to do with me? But I'm just plain old me. Cold, Stubborn and Kai. Somebody who has a heart, it's just hidden very deep inside of me. And that heart of me loves you. But I would never tell you.

Should I ask you about it? Maybe…maybe it's a good thing.

"What's wrong Tyson?" ask Kai. Tyson jumps up in fright. "Kai! Why are you always doing that? I almost got a heart attack!" Tyson looks at him angry at first, but starts to laugh. "There is nothing wrong with me Kai. I… well… Today is a special day. And nobody has noticed." He sight. 'So that's what bothering him! Now I understand'. "Maybe we should get inside," Kai says," it's getting chilly out here." Tyson shrugs. "That's fine with me. Since I got nothing else to do." He stands up en start's walking towards the dojo. Then suddenly he stops. "You know Kai? If I didn't know you better, you were actually acting nice, for a change. I like that." Tyson smiles before walking again. 'I am nice, on very rare occasions, such as your birthday. I mean, I even got you a present.' Kai starts walking to the dojo as well.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouts when Tyson comes into the dojo. He looks stunned for a moment, but then he smiles. And he turns to Kai. "You knew it, didn't you?" Kai nods. Tyson runs towards him and hugs him closely. "Thank you everybody! And now …give me my presents!" Everybody laughs at Tyson and hands him his presents.

He got a sweet little statue of a chibi dragoon from Ray. A plushy dragoon from Max, who happened to like plushy things. He got a new beyblade part from Chief and Hillary together. From his Gramps there was a new alarm clock. And now there was only one present left. 'Who gave me that? Kai? …I hope sow' Tyson's smile grows bigger. 'I hope it's not a training schedule. He cannot be that evil, now can he?' He grasps the gift and opens it. He looks inside the box. And he gasps. "Did you gave this to me Kai?" He looks at the boy with blue triangles on his face. Kai nods. Tyson jumps up and hugs Kai tight. "Thank you so very very very much!" Then he lets go. Kai is blushing a little bit, but nobody noticed. "I'm happy that you like your gift," Kai simply says. "Take it out Tyson! I want to see it to!" screams Max. "Alright, I take it out." Tyson puts his hand in the box and grasp the gift. "It's a great gift Kai! I love it!" He takes out a small but beautiful necklace. "I don't know you were a guy for necklaces Tyson," smiles Hillary. "But it sure is beautiful!" Tyson looks at Kai. "Maybe it's a stupid question Kai, but how did you know I wanted this necklace?" Kai blushes. "Hn," he says. "O, no Kai! You're going to tell me!" Tyson walks towards Kai. "How did you know that I wanted to have this and where did you get this? Tell me!" demands Tyson. Kai takes a step behind him. "I'm not going to tell you," he says. Tyson's steps forwards. "Yes you are." "Ow, come on guys! Let's not make any trouble! You don't have to know where Kai got it. You just have the know he GOT it," Hillary says. "Okay, I guess that's true." "It is. I'm always right. And now…let's party!" Music start's playing and everybody's laughing.

'It's good to see you smile Tyson' Kai thinks. 'I love your smile.'

It's the day after my birthday. And I'm so happy! Kai got me what I really want. It's a necklace, with a dragoon. But, how did he know that I wanted that one? I saw it in a very exclusive shop. Very exclusive, if you get what I mean. I know he cans afford it; I mean he sure is rich after all. But how did he know about it? Maybe…no that can not be it. That should mean he cares about me. And that can not be it; he's the cold heated, stubborn team captain. I wish he cared. I like, no, I love him. But he can never love me. And if I told him I loved him, he would kill me.

_Dream…_

"Tyson! Get up! I know it's the day after your birthday, but today there is training to do!" Kai screams. "I'm up, I'm up. Shees, you don't have to scream!" Tyson stands up from his bed. "Well, if I don't, you wouldn't get up." "Not true." "It's true Tyson." Kai walks into the room. "Get out of my room Kai! If you don't want me to get dressed in front of you, you should leave!" Tyson blushes at the thought. 'Maybe, he wants to see me change in front of him.' Kai smirks. "Why don't you just change," he says. "I'll look if it is good." Tyson blushes again. "Fine," he says. He takes of his sleeping pants; he only wears pants when he sleeps. "Hmm, that's a good start. Let's continue." Kai smirks again. "What? What did you say?" Tyson gasp. "I said, let's continue. Why don't you?" "You're saying… you like me ehrm, my body?" Tyson is as red as a tomato. Kai blushes to, but nods. "I like you, eh, your body." He stands up from the bed. "I like you Tyson. I didn't tell you, I was afraid that you would reject me." Kai takes a step forward. "Do you like me to, Tyson?" Tyson nods. "I like you a lot." Kai bends. He lightly brushes his lips against Tyson's.

_Dream end._

"Tyson! Wake up!" A not so happy Kai burst into Tyson's room. "What? Wake up? I'm already awake!" Tyson opens his eyes. "Oh, I'm not? Well, I guess now I am awake." "It's not funny Tyson. I know it's the day after your birthday, but today there is training to do!" "That's almost exactly the same as you said in my dream. Funny." "I just told you, It isn't **FUNNY!**" "It is so Kai. You know. In my dream, you woke me up. I got up and went to change. But you wouldn't leave the room. So I changed in front of you. And you seamed to like it." Tyson smiles. "Excuse me?" He looks up, into Kai's eyes. Tyson's eyes are full of fright. "I don't mean, eh I don't mean that… that you would act like that in real life." He blushes. "Continue." "That's what you also said in my dream." "What more have I said, our done?" "You mean, you aren't gonna kill me?" "Continue with your dream." "Well, I ask you if you liked my body, and you said yes. Then you said that you liked me, but that you were afraid of rejection. I told you I liked you and then we kissed. And then you woke me." Tyson is staring at his feet. Silence fills the room. "Was that all?" Kai asks. "Yes, that was all." Tyson look up. "Don't throw me out of the team, please? I didn't dream it on purpose! I can't help it that I like you!" Then he stops abruptly, thinking about his words. His eyes grow bigger and he takes a step backwards. "I didn't mean to say that." Kai look at him, looks right true him. "That's too bad," he says. He turns around and starts walking away. "Because I like you," he whispers. Tyson blinks. 'He does? HE DOES!' "Kai! Wait!" He runs after Kai. "I, Kai wait!" He grape Kai hand and stops him. "What do you mean? Do you like me?" Kai jerks himself free. "Yes Tyson I do." He blushes a bit. "Okay? I like you. So you know it. Does that make a difference? I know you would never like back, so stop asking me!" "But Kai! I like you to! Don't you walk away!" Tyson's stops Kai again. Then he puts his lips on the older boy's. His lips brush kindly against Kai's. Then he takes a step behind. "That's what I truly feel about you Kai." Tyson blushes and stares to the ground. Kai smiles a Kai smile and takes a step forwards. "I like you to."


End file.
